conquer_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Monk
NOTE: This page needs to be updated by someone and has not been updated in awhile. While most of this information is still relevant, some things such as recommended builds, pros & cons, etc may be outdated. Monk Skills Recommended Attribute Points For Carry Build * Agility - 120 - 160 (Depends on your ring type, and if you have Water for accuracy in your rb path) * Spirit - 0 * Strength - 0 * Vitality - All other available points. For Support Build * Agility - 36 * Spirit - 0 - 20 * Strength - 0 * Vitality - All other available points. Recommended Builds Carry Builds * Pirate-Water-Monk(aka Bomb Palm Mele) This gives you Accuracy, Bomb, Magic Shield, and Stigma as your unique abilities. ★★★★★ This build gets five stars ''because it is honestly super strong. In action, once you learn the combo Bomb+Palm+Mele for this build in 1v1 situations you're going to have a good time. In group pvp you gain an offense or defensive ability which you can use to save team mates or kill enemies with Bomb. It's honestly a great build and I prefer it over over the "Battle Monk" build below for those reasons. * Water-Warrior-Monk (aka Battle Monk) This gives you Accuracy, Magic Shield, Reflect, and Stigma as your unique abilities. ★★★★✩ This build gets ''four stars because while you have reflect you lose bomb. Both are survivability skills if bomb is used right and unlike bomb, reflect can't help you protect your Water Taoist in arena matches. * Chi recommended for non-kings all stages: Break/Max~HP/Pattack/Immunity Jiang Hu for non-kings recommendation in order: Break/Imm/Pattack/Break/HP/Imm/Pattack/Break/HP For kings, you switch the Break for Pstrike in Jiang Hu and Chi. For stage one Jiang it's recommended to go Antibreak or Mdefense ''since no ''Pstrike is available. ‫‫ Support Builds * Monk-Monk-Monk (aka Pure Monk easy invite) This gives you Compassion and Soul Shackle as your unique abilities. ★★★★★ Rated ''five stars ''because every team needs a pure monk for team tournaments. * Water-Fire-Monk (aka The team that never dies) This gives you Xp Revive as your unique ability.★★★★★ Rated ''five stars ''because if you already have one support monk, or even semi carry pure monk this will be your ace in the hole. You stack this character full defense with a shield and block, IF your team dies it is super hard to kill a monk with a shield. You should be able to live until you get XP Revive and then you can unshackle/revive your water, especially with perfection. Then you can bring your team back from the brink of defeat. * Chi recommended for all stages: Anti-Break/Max~HP/-FPattack/Immunity Jiang Hu Recommendation in order: Mana or Anti/Imm/Anti/Anti/HP/Imm/Anti/Anti/HP ‫‫ All other build paths can be found here. Pros and Cons Pros * Monk is one of the cheapest classes in co to buy gear for with unbound cps. * With a shield, Monk is usually the last person to be targeted by a team THIS is why an XP revive monk is a key assurance to your team. * Everyone wants a monk on their team so it's easy to earn event money as long as your account and team are decent enough. * Carry monk can be super fun to play and satisfying to land the combos on. Cons * To be able to mele properly with a monk you need to dump a lot of your attributes into agility. * Carry monks don't have a skill to upkeep their stamina, so usually, a decent amount of Perfection is needed or you need to get good at zap mele.